1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the method of forming a fabric covered end on a spline structure and, more particularly, the use of a fixture for guiding the spline and the fabric into the desired relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the product was initially made, the fabric was handwrapped around a portion of the spline. No mechanism was known to provide for a production line assembly of the fabric and the spline.